Would you do it for 100?
by mncis
Summary: rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

This is a rewrite.

"I will give $100 if you do it McGee?"

Abby was bored and wanted McGee to slap their boss, special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs on the back of his head for $100. Obviously the answer was a no.

"Abby I am not going to slap Gibbs for $100 just because you're bored." McGee said calmly. "

"Fine... $200?" Abby said sweetly and McGee was really getting irritated.

"No."

"$400. That's my final offer. Take it or leave it."

"Abby! I am not going to do it!"

"Gee, McGee. Take a chill pill Mcgrumpy."

Ziva and Tony walked into Abby's lab and Tony overheard Abby saying $400. He didn't know what's going on but whatever it is he knows that he'll do it for $400.

"Do what for $400? Tony asked.

"Abby wants me to slap Gibbs on the back of his head for $400. Which I won't do it!" McGee said looking at Abby annoyed.

"Why would you want him to do that Abby?" Ziva asked. Abby just shrugged.

"I'll do it."

Abby, Ziva and McGee all turned around and looked at him.

"What?" He asked, wondering why they were looking at him like that.

"Really? You would do it?" Abby asked with a smile.

"Yes, I will do it" Tony said, grinning.

Ziva and McGee didn't seem to believe him. Then the look on Tony's face was serious about it and they started to laugh.

"What? You don't think I can do it?" Tony asked, arms crossed giving them a glare.

Oh, Yes Tony I think you can do it. Just want to ask you a question. Aren't you at least worried what Gibbs would do to you? Ziva asked. Tony hasn't really thought about that.

"Well I know Gibbs will probably kill me. But it's worth it for $400." Tony answered.

"No it's not. Are you sure you want to do this?"McGee asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to do it." Abby and Tony shook on it.

So what do you think? Review please! Next chapter will be up tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews!

"Okay, let's go." Abby said walking out of her lab excitedly.

"Wait, now?" Tony asked looking at McGee and Ziva. He was not expecting it to do now. Abby suddenly stopped and turned around walking back to him.

"Yes, now."

"Now, Like right now?"

Yes Tony, now! Let's go!" Abby said grabbing his arm and forcing him out of her lab and into the elevator.

McGee and Ziva were just standing there in Abby's lab looking at each other. And wondering why they are just standing there.

"Well, I'm not just going to stand here and miss this!" Ziva said grinning running to the elevator. McGee shook his head and thinking to himself it's a bad idea what Tony is going to do. But he decided to come anyways.

"Hey, wait for me! Hold the elevator! He yelled running towards them, just making it into the elevator.

Abby, Ziva, McGee and Tony were standing by the elevator. They were impatiently (except Tony) Mostly Abby, waiting for Gibbs. who was in the director's office. Tony was thinking to himself if he should change his mind. He is worried what Gibbs would do to him. And Tony was hoping Gibbs will be in the director's office all day. But a bet is a bet and going to stick to it. All of a sudden they all see Gibbs coming out with the director, Leon Vance.

"Okay Tony, Gibbs is coming down now. You ready to do this?" Abby grinned at Tony. Who looked kind of scared.

"Are you sure about this Tony? You still have a chance to back ou...oww! Abby thumped McGee in the shoulder telling him to shut up and Ziva laughed.

"Okay. I'm ready!" Tony said breathing in and out first then walked away from the others.

"Do you think he will do it?" Ziva asked.

"I doubt it, no chance his going to do it." Abby answered. As they see Tony walking towards Gibbs.

"You didn't have to thump me! McGee said in a low voice glaring at Abby, still rubbing his shoulders.

Then all of a sudden they see Tony slap Gibbs on the back of his head. Abby, McGee and Ziva all looked shocked. Eyes wide open and jaws dropped.

"I cannot believe he did that." Ziva said in shock. "You owe him $400 Abby. "

"McGee."

"What?"

"Do you have $400?"

"Yes"

"Give it to me!"

"No! You're the one that did the bet. So that means you give it to him!"

"I'm wondering what Gibbs is going to do to him. Ziva said. "And why is Gibbs coming here?"

"Uh oh"

Uh oh is right! What is going too happened? You have to wait and see! Hehe!

So what do you think? Hope you guys like this chapter! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Here's the next chapter!

"Okay, I'm ready." Tony breathed in and out and walked away from the others. "What I am I doing?" He whispered to himself and continued walking to Gibbs.

"Hey boss." Tony smiled at his boss just staring at him and Gibbs was waiting for him to talk.

"Are you going to speak Dinozzo? Or you going to just stand there grinning at me like an idiot?"

"Ah, Yeah, sorry boss... Do we have a case?" Tony asked and thinking that was a stupid question. If they had a case Gibbs would have said "Grab your gear." Gibbs just gave him a look. "Guessing that's a no."

When Gibbs turned around Tony was thinking if he shouldn't do it but did it anyways. Gibbs felt a stinging pain on the back of his head. Tony did it. He slapped Gibbs on the back of his head. And right now he regrets it.

"Why the hell did you do that Dinozzo?" Tony swallowed hard and laughed a bit and really didn't know what to say.

"Uh...umm you see boss, there was an umm a, a bug, on the back of your head." He smiled nervously hoping Gibbs would believe him. Which obviously he didn't.

"Come with me, NOW, Dinozzo!

So what do you think? Sorry it's short. I will try update tomorrow if I can. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, thanks for reviews and alerts! Here's the next chapter.

"Why is Gibbs coming here?" Ziva asked as they see Gibbs walking up to them with Tony. Gibbs stopped facing all three, mostly looking at Abby.

"Hi Gibbs, how's it going?" Abby grinned nervously while Gibbs is still staring at her. "Time for me to go back to my Lab, see you later bossman!" She added, was going to run off and was stopped by Gibbs.

"Abby, come here."

"I didn't know he was going to do it."

Well, I did. Oww!" Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of his head. "Sorry boss."

"You" Gibbs pointed at Abby and Tony. "And you are both going to stay in the elevator."

"How long Boss?" Tony asked not really happy about it.

"How long I want it, and Tony."

"Yeah?" Gibbs slapped him on the back of his head. "Oww!"

"You ever head slap me again; I swear the next one will be so hard that you will be looking for another job! You got that Dinozzo?" Gibbs threatened in a low voice giving Tony one of his glares.

"Gotcha ya boss" Tony answered, rubbing the back of his head.

"And you." Gibbs pointed at Abby. "No cafpow for a week"

"A week! Gibbs!"

"Want to make it 2?" Abby shook her head no put her hands up and stepped back.

"1 week is good!" She answered

"Good, Next time don't make a bet with Dinozzo to head slap me for $400. Have fun in the elevator. Is there a reason you two are still here?" Gibbs asked glaring at McGee and Ziva.

"No boss. Just to let you know I was trying to get Tony out of it and...Gibbs gave him a glare. "Never mind." McGee said "Let's go Ziva." McGee added.

"I had nothing to do with it." Ziva said to Gibbs who smirked and Ziva walked away with McGee and Gibbs was waiting for Abby and Tony to go into the elevator. They both walked in and Tony Said "you owe me 400 bucks!" *Ding* And the elevator closed.

So, what do you guys think? I really love this chapter and hope you guys like it too.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO! Next chapter!

Abby and Tony were in the elevator for 20 minutes. And the first thing Abby did is slapped Tony on the back of his head.

"What was that for? That hurt!" Tony rubbing the back of his head.

"That is for Slapping Gibbs on the back of his head!" Abby slapped herself on the the back of her head.

"Why did you slap yourself?" Tony asked looking at her weirdly.

"Doing the stupid bet." Tony laughed then saw that stare she gave him putting her hand up to give him another head slap. "Don't make me do it again. She threatened.

"Sorry. How long have we been in here anyways?" Tony asked.

"25 minutes" *Ding* "Hi Gibbs. Can we get out now, please? Abby begged hoping he will say yes.

"No" *Ding*

"So Abby, How do you think Gibbs knew about the bet?

"His Gibbs, what do you expect?"

"True. Well since were still stuck here. Do you want to play a game?" *Ding* they saw Ziva and McGee, laughing at them. *Ding*

Yes, Tony let's play a game."

"Okay, what kind of game?"

"A game that McGee and Ziva won't see it coming..."

"I mean in here." Abby gave him a death stare." Sorry. Why, what did they do?"

"They laughed at us."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. What do you have in mind?"

Abby gave him and evil smile, told him what she is going to do and he liked it.

"You still me owe me $400"

So what do you guys think? What are they up to? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey sorry I was really busy. Next chapter.

Abby and Tony have been in the elevator for 1 hour. *ding* it open and they see Gibbs.

"Hey Gibbs, can we get out now?" Abby said hoping he will say yes and Gibbs is staring at them for a few seconds. "Alright then you both suffered enough, you can go out now" Gibbs pointed his finger at Dinozzo. "Remember what I said Dinozzo" Tony laughed a little and saw the look his boss is giving him. "Yes boss won't do it again" Tony and Abby walked away and saw both McGee and Ziva sitting at their desk grinning.

"You guys had fun in the elevator?" McGee said smiling and Abby and Tony glaring at him. "I told you not do it but you decided not to listen to me and look what happen."

"I still can't believe you did it" Ziva laughed. We seriously didn't see it coming even thought that was funny, it is funny how Gibbs made both of you stay in the elevator for how long?" Tony and Abby ignored them and still giving them a glare then a smile. They walked away from them not saying a word.

"McGee, I think they are up to something, yes?"

"Why would you think they are up to something?" McGee said his eyes glued to his computer.

"Well we did laugh at them and..." McGee took his eye off the computer and looked at Ziva. "Okay they are definitely up to something." "You want to follow them?" Ziva agreed with him and both stood up. "Let's go"

Hehehe you will all soon find out what they are up too. :D


End file.
